Jahreszeiten
by Fizban Pernegelf
Summary: In jungen Jahren lernt Haldir in einer Gutsschenke ein Mädchen kennen und auch lieben. Doch Rían ist eine Menschenfrau und im Gegensatz zu dem unsterblichen Elb von Anfang an dem Altern geweiht.


Autor: Valinja und Fizban Pernegelf  
Titel: Jahreszeiten

Inhalt: In jungen Jahren lernt Haldir in einer Gutsschenke das Mädchen kennen und auch lieben. Doch Rían ist eine Menschenfrau und im Gegensatz zu dem unsterblichen Elb von Anfang an dem Altern geweiht.  
Dies ist die Geschichte wie Haldir zu dem kalten und zurückhaltenden Elben wurde, den wir kennen

Rating: ab 12

Genre: Romanze / Drama

Vielen Dank an Pauleschwein fürs Beta.

Disclaimer: Uns gehören nur die OCs, alles andere ist Tolkiens Eigentum :)

A/N: Bevor ihr euch wundert: diese FF spielt 1669 zweites Zeitalter. Unser Haldir ist zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keine dreihundert Jahre alt. Diese Fanfiction spielt damit weder in Bruchtal noch in Lothlórien.

* * *

**Jahreszeiten**

**Frühling**

Freudig rannte er durch die Gassen Mithlonds, auf dem Weg zu seinem engsten Freund, der gerade dabei war für Ereinion die Korrespondenz mit dem großen Grünwald zu erledigen. Schon lange hatte Haldir keinen Abend mehr frei gehabt, und so beschlossen diesen Abend mit Erestor und dessen Geliebter Melreth zu verbringen. Zusammen wollten sie in die kleine Gutsschenke am Rande der Stadt gehen und ein wenig die guten Gewürzkartoffeln genießen, die dort von dem menschlichen Wirt serviert wurden.

Kurz streckte er sich, versuchte die angestrengten Muskeln etwas zu entspannen. Sein Kommandant Celos hatte ihn kein bisschen geschont, ihn über den Platz gejagt, als wäre er Morgoth in Person. Doch hatte Haldir die anstrengende Arbeit genossen, auch wenn ihm die blauen Flecken vom Schwertkampf noch die nächsten Tage begleiten würden.

Endlich war er am Seiteneingang der Anlagen angekommen, die Gil-galad mit seinem Gefolge bewohnte. Ungeduldig wartete er vor den schweren Türen auf den schwarzhaarigen Berater und die junge Elbenmaid, die in ihn begleitete. Er brauchte jedoch nicht lange zu verharren, denn bald trat der in einfach graue Hosen und Tunika gekleidete Elb hinaus, an seiner Seite schritt anmutig, in dunkles Rot gewandet - Melreth. Auch wenn sie deutlich erkennbar dem Volke der Noldo angehörte, leuchteten ihre blauen Augen strahlend.

"Es ist schön, euch beide zu sehen. Wollen wir aufbrechen?", fragte er sie übermütig, ehe er sich bei Melreth einhakte und sie zu dritt auf das große Südtor zuschritten.

"Erstaunlich wie enthusiastisch du selbst noch nach einer langen Kampfesübung sein kannst, Haldir", neckte die dunkelhaarige Elbenmaid den Blonden. Dieser tat ihr daraufhin den freundlichen Gefallen und errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln. Ein feines Lächeln erschien auf Melreths Lippen und sie strich ihm schmunzelnd durch die Haare.

"Also, Mel, unser Freund ist doch schon seit einigen Jahren kein Kind mehr", schaltete sich nun auch Erestor spöttisch ein, während er seine Geliebte tadelnd anblickte. "Was soll er den sagen, wenn wir einem seiner Kumpanen über den Weg laufen?"

Melreth zuckte mit einem hellen Lachen die Schultern. "Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Haldir die richtigen Worte finden würde. Schließlich bist du sein Lehrmeister. Oder denkst du, dass dies nicht seine Spuren hinterlassen hat?"

"Nein, ich schaffe es mich höchstens um Kopf und Kragen zu reden, dafür mit sehr vielen blumigen Worten." Etwas geknickt sah der aufstrebende Krieger zu den beiden älteren Elben. "Und Melreth, du bist selbst nur hundert Jahre älter als ich."  
Melreth widerstand der Versuchung ihm erneut durch das Haar zu streichen.  
"Aber ich habe diese Zeit gut genutzt"

"Ja, um deine Zunge zu schärfen", spottete der älteste der Drei liebevoll. "Haldir, meinst du wirklich, dass ich ein solch schlechter Lehrer bin?"  
In seinen schwarzblauen Augen funkelte es gefährlich, was den Angesprochenen zum Lachen brachte.

"Nein, das nicht. Nur kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendein Elb eine solche Geste wagen würde. Deswegen musstest du nie so eine Situation meistern und konntest mich daher nicht darauf vorbereiten."

Mit einem frechen Grinsen fuhr Melreth Haldir erneut durch die Haare, ehe sie bei Erestor die gleiche Geste vollzog, was den stolzen, alten Elben zu einem Hustenanfall nötigte.  
"Hätte ich gewusst, wie ihr zwei darauf reagiert, so hätte ich das schon früher versucht", stichelte Melreth, worauf Erestor ihr einen entsetzten Blick zuwarf.  
"Doch nicht vor allen anderen Elben, Liebste."

Wieder brachen die beiden jüngeren in Gelächter aus, ob der Vorstellung, wie Melreth genau dies tat und zwar in der großen Halle Ereinions. Sie scherzten und neckten einander noch den restlichen Weg zur Gutsschenke.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Die Luft im Schankraum verriet deutlich, dass es Haldirs heiß geliebte Gewürzkartoffeln gab, und die blauen Augen des jungen Elben strahlten vor Freude. Außer ihm, Erestor und seiner Gefährtin waren nur zwei weitere Elben anwesend. Der Großteil der Gäste bestand aus Menschen - zumeist Bauern und Tagelöhner - aber auch einige Handwerker waren darunter.

Nur die beiden anderen anwesenden Elben erkannten in Erestor den Vertrauten Gil-galads, so hatten sie zumindest die Ruhe, das niemand etwas von ihnen wollte. Gemütlich ließen sie sich an einem der hinteren Tische nieder.

"Sag, mein Freund, habt ihr etwas von Eregion gehört?", fragte Haldir seinen Freund neugierig, und sah Melreth erstaunt an, da sie ihm unter dem Tisch an Schienbein getreten hatte.  
"Nein, bereits seit zwei Wochen warten wir auf eine Nachricht von Galadriel. Ereinion überlegt, ob er nicht Elrond dorthin schicken soll", antwortete der schwarzhaarige wohlüberlegt, während er seiner Geliebten einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
"Verzeih, dass ich dich darauf angesprochen habe", erwiderte Haldir lahm, wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als die junge Menschenmaid an ihren Tisch trat, um nach ihren Wünschen zu fragen.

Vor erstaunen blieben dem jungen Elben die Worte jedoch im Halse stecken. Völlig verzaubert sah er auf die junge, blonde Maid, die ihn freundlich anlächelte. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen blitzen fröhlich, voller Leben, die Neugier und der Wissensdurst fesselten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Nur um im nächsten Moment von ihrem gänzlichen Anblick beeindruckt zu sein. Auch wenn sie eine schlanke Taille hatte, wie viele der weiblichen Elbenmaiden, rundeten sich ihre Hüften doch sichtbarer, bewegten sich im Takt ihrer wiegenden Schritte.

Mit offenem Mund starrte er die rotblonde, sommersprossige Erscheinung an. Noch nie hatte er sich verliebt, doch wusste er, es war um ihn geschehen - zumindest war sein Körper dieser Meinung. Mit zitternder Stimme bestellte er eine Portion der Kartoffeln, nur um sich zwei belustigter Blicke zu stellen, als die junge Frau wieder gegangen war.

"Sieh an, sieh an. Unser stolzer Krieger scheint von einer einfachen Küchenmagd fasziniert", spottete Melreth mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme sanft und lächelte Haldir aufmunternd an. "Aber ich wage zu behaupten, du hast auch die Menschenmaid nicht kalt gelassen. Versuch es doch einmal."  
Etwas ungläubig blickte der Silberblonde in die leuchtend blauen Augen Melrehts. Hatte sie ihm eben wirklich diesen Rat gegeben?

"Du solltest das nach den ganzen Lehrstunden bei mir doch sicherlich leicht können, sie anzusprechen. Du solltest sie doch nach den Lehrstunden bei mir leicht ansprechen können. Sie wird sicherlich ganz begeistert von dir sein."  
Erestor sah selbstbewusst zu Haldir hinüber. Melreths bösartiges Grinsen bemerkte er zu spät.  
"Nicht, wenn er es so anstellt, wie du bei mir." Herausfordernd zog sie ihre Augenbrauen hoch. "Denn wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war ich diejenige, die dich angesprochen hat, während du mehr stammeltest, als zusammenhängende Sätze zu formulieren. Über andere erste Eindrücke spreche ich besser nicht."  
Begleitet von Haldirs schallendem Gelächter, versuchte der stolze Berater so tief wie möglich in sein Glas zu schauen und soweit wie möglich unter dem Tisch zu verschwinden. Wenn sich jetzt nur ein Loch im Erdboden auftäte um ihn zu verschlingen, wüsste er wenigstens noch einen Rest seiner Würde zu retten.

Mit ihrer Taktik hatte Melreth es glücklicherweise geschafft Haldir so weit abzulenken, dass er die junge Menschenfrau erst wieder bemerkte, als sie sein Essen vor ihm auf den Tisch stellte.

"Hier, bitte sehr. Ich hoffe, es mundet Euch", sprach sie freundlich, und nur die Geliebte Erestors bemerkte das sanfte Rot auf den Wangen der Frau. Haldir war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihr nicht zu offensichtlich in ihren Ausschnitt zu starren, was Melreth natürlich nicht unkommentiert lassen konnte, nachdem die Bedienung wieder gegangen war.

"Warum seid ihr Männer nur alle gleich?" Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Hast du wenigstens etwas Interessantes gefunden, während du sie mit deinen Blicken förmlich ausgezogen hast?"  
"Nicht alle Männer sind so!", protestierte Erestor, dessen Gesichtsfarbe nun wieder etwas normaler war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu der Haldirs, der nun seinerseits anscheinend nach einem Loch zum Verkriechen suchte.  
"Nein, das stimmt", pflichtete Erestors Geliebte diesem gefährlich lächelnd bei, "manche Männer neigen dazu gleich zur Tat zu schreiten." Aus ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu hören, das sie aus eigener Erfahrung sprach.  
"MEL! Das gehört nicht hier her!", empörte sich der Berater Gil-galads, der nicht bemerkte, wie die beiden fremden Elben langsam näher gerückt kamen. "Bitte, sprich nicht weiter darüber."

So kleinlaut hatte Haldir den sonst zu Scherzen und Necken aufgelegten Lehrmeister noch nie erlebt und seine Neugier wurde geweckt.  
"Sag, Melreth, was meinst du damit?" Wieder bekam sein Schienbein einen Tritt ab, diesmal jedoch von Erestor, der ihn wütend anfunkelte.  
"Erestor weiß schon, wovon ich rede", antwortete sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln in die Richtung ihres Geliebten. Dieser ließ schicksalsergeben den Kopf hängen und widmete sich seinem eigenen Essen.

"Und wie soll ich sie ansprechen?", fragte Haldir etwas unsicher, als sie ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatten.  
"Geh einfach zu ihr hin und frage sie...", begann Erestor, nur um von Melreth unterbrochen zu werden.  
"Wieso gehst du nicht einfach in ihre Richtung und stolperst ihr aus Versehen in die Arme?", fragte sie böse und Haldir erkannte verwirrt, das Erestor schon wieder tiefrot anlief. "Und wenn du es dabei schaffst; ihr das Kleid halb von den Schultern zu reißen bist du wirklich gut", fuhr Melreth ungerührt fort.  
"Melreth, bitte!" Erestors Stimme war nun nicht mehr als ein klägliches Winseln. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln nickte sie nur knapp, ehe sie sich wieder Haldir zuwandte, der ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.  
"Sprich sie einfach an, frage sie, ob sie sich zu dir setzen möchte, sobald heute Abend nicht mehr viele Gäste hier sind."  
"Danke, Mel, ich denke, das werde ich tun - auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich etwas nervös bin." Ein dankbarer Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht Haldirs, und ihre Gesprächsthemen wandten sich wieder anderen, alltäglicheren Dingen zu.

Noch einmal lächelte Melreth dem lorischen Elb aufmunternd zu, als sie zusammen mit Erestor als eine der letzten die Schänke verließ. Nun war Haldir auf sich alleine gestellt. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen beobachtete dieser die junge Frau, wie sie einen der jetzt leeren Tische schrubbte und ihm ab und an ein Lächeln zuwarf.

"Wollt Ihr noch etwas trinken?", fragte sie ihn, bevor sie auf ihn zu trat.  
Tief holte er Luft, sammelte all seinen Mut, bevor er mit leicht zitternder Stimme antwortete:  
"Nein, ich wollte Euch fragen, ob Ihr mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten wollt."  
Ruckartig versteifte sich der junge Körper, als sie unwillig den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Verzeiht, mein Herr, aber ich bin nicht an solchen Diensten interessiert. Egal, wie viel Ihr zahlen werdet."  
Empört wandte sie sich ab, doch reagierte der Elb mit seiner naturgegebenen Gewandtheit. Schnell hatte er ihr schlankes Handgelenk ergriffen und sah sie bittend an.  
"Ihr versteht mich völlig falsch. Ich suche nicht Gesellschaft solcher Art, vielmehr wollte ich mich mit Euch unterhalten."

Verwirrt blickte sie in seine Augen und wusste selbst nicht, warum sie ihm nun traute, doch war er ein Elb und kein Mensch. Erwartungsvoll ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Elben sinken und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, sich ein wenig geschmeichelt zu fühlen, dass ein Elb ihr Aufmerksamkeit widmete.  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich nicht so recht, wie ich anfangen soll", begann Haldir vorsichtig und etwas verlegen. "Ich sehe Euch das erste Mal hier, auch wenn ich des Öfteren hier einkehre."  
"Eines der Schankmädchen liegt mit einem Beinbruch daheim und nun helfe ich meinem Vater, dem die Schenke gehört." Die junge Frau lächelte leicht. Damit hatte Haldir nicht gerechnet und er neigte Anerkennend das Haupt.  
"Was tut Ihr, wenn Ihr ihm nicht helfen müsst?" Seine Neugier war geweckt, er wollte so viel über seine Gesprächspartnerin wissen, wie er konnte, als ihm etwas bewusst wurde. "Oh , verzeiht. Ich habe mich gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Haldir, ein Unteroffizier in den Streitkräften Gil-galads. Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit."

"Und ich bin Rían", stellte sie sich vor. "Meistens helfe ich auf dem Gut meiner Eltern, wenn ich nicht in der Schule bin, die von Eurem Volke geleitet wird."  
"Ich erinnere mich an Erestors Idee. Es freut mich jemanden zu treffen, der lernen will. Auch wenn ich selbst nicht oft die Geduld aufbrachte meinem Lehrmeister zu lauschen, so bewundere ich jeden, der dies vollbringt." Die blauen Augen des Elben leuchteten voller Bewunderung, was Rían nicht wenig schmeichelte. Sie mochte den Elben sofort wegen seiner offenen Art und dem Leben, das von ihm ausging.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin auch ich lieber auf dem Gut, aber mein Vater erwartet von mir, dass ich die Aufgaben eines Hofmeisters übernehmen kann. Dafür muss ich die Bücher führen können. Also lerne ich das Lesen, das Schreiben und das Rechnen." Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Glaubt mir, es gibt viele, die Euch darum beneiden würden. Nicht viele Menschen lassen ihre Töchter solches lernen. Sie sollen nur an die beste Partie verheiratet werden."  
Es betrübte Haldir, dass die Menschen oftmals eine solche Politik betrieben und nicht das Herz entscheiden ließen, doch wusste er auch, dass die Liebe der Menschen wie ein heißes Feuer war, das schnell nieder brannte. Schon oft war er einstmals glücklichen Paaren nach Jahren wieder begegnet und hatte gesehen, wie die Zuneigung und die Liebe füreinander erloschen waren.

"Worüber grübelt Ihr nach?", unterbrach Rían seine düsteren Gedanken.  
"Verzeiht, ich sinnierte nur über die Politik der Menschen, was die Liebe und das Zusammenleben betrifft. Auch wenn in meinem Volke manches Mal politische Gründe eine Rolle spielen, so würden wir nie nur aus solchen Gründen den Bund eingehen. Es erscheint mir widersinnig. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dann glücklich sein könnte. Zuviel geben wir von uns in einer solchen Beziehung preis."  
Haldirs Augen blickten weit in die Ferne, als er daran dachte, wie glücklich Erestor mit Melreth wirkte, doch würden die beiden nie den Bund eingehen. Auch das wusste er, denn Melrehts Vater war nicht offiziell bekannt, was für Erestor nicht standesgemäß war. Dies passierte durchaus in seinem Volke, aber die andere Richtung, dass jemand sich an jemanden band, den er nicht einmal aus tiefstem Herzen achtete, geschah nie.

"Ihr grübelt schon wieder. Bin ich euch solch lästige Gesellschaft?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen leicht ungeduldigen Klang und wieder wurde Haldir in die Wirklichkeit zurück gerissen.  
"Verzeiht vielmals, es ist nur... Ich habe an meine beiden Freunde gedacht, die vorhin gingen. Sie lieben einander, aber da Erestor einen so hohen Posten bekleidet und Melreths Vater nicht bekannt ist, werden sie den Bund nur schwierig eingehen können."  
"Das ist wirklich traurig für sie. Sie wirkten aber dennoch sehr glücklich miteinander. Ich hoffe auch eines Tages jemanden zu finden, mit dem ich so zufrieden bin." Ríans grüne Augen funkelten und Haldir spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug, als er sich ausmalte, wie er sie auf einem großen Schlachtross in sein Heim führte - als seine Braut.  
Diesmal wirkte sein glasiger Blick anders, fast als träume er von etwas sehr schönem. Auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck ein etwas dümmliches Lächeln zierte.

"Und wovon träumt ihr nun?", fragte Rían lachend, während sie ihn mit neugierigen Augen musterte. Haldir lief dunkelrot an.  
"Nur etwas sehr kindisches, romantisches. Verzeiht meine Geistesabwesenheit, mir ist nur heute etwas geschehen, was mir noch nie zuvor passierte", erwiderte der junge Elb fast schüchtern. Wie sollte er ihr nur seine Gefühle näher bringen? Empfand sie genauso?  
"Ihr braucht Euch doch nicht ständig zu entschuldigen. Erst recht nicht, wenn etwas so einzigartiges geschah. Erzählt, was war es? Seid Ihr einem Balrog begegnet?" Noch immer war die junge Frau neugierig, mehr von diesem seltsamen Elben zu erfahren, der sie amüsierte.

"Wie kommt Ihr darauf? Nein, viel eher das genaue Gegenteil. Ich bin der schönsten Maid begegnet, die ich mir vorstellen kann. So voller Leben, Energie. Wie die Sonne, die hinter dem Horizont versinkt, einen jeden ob ihrer Schönheit zu tränen rührt", schwärmte er eben jener Maid vor, doch war er nicht gewillt ihr zu gestehen, dass sie es war.  
"Wer auch immer diese Frau ist, sie kann sich sehr glücklich schätzen. Denn Ihr scheint Ihr wirklich heillos verfallen zu sein."  
Ein kleiner Stich fuhr durch Ríans Herz, sie wünschte sich sehr, einmal würde jemand das gleiche über sie sagen, das gleiche für sie empfinden. Wie war es wohl, von einem Elben, von solcher Schönheit geliebt zu werden? War er so sanft, wie er aussah? So leidenschaftlich, wie er sprach? Und so hingebungsvoll, wie er wirkte?

"Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob sie genauso empfindet wie ich, oder sich wenigstens vorstellen könnte, so zu fühlen." Frustriert ließ Haldir die Schultern hängen. Konnte er es ihr sagen?  
"Wer könnte einen Elben nicht lieben? Vor allem einen, der so... mir fehlen die Worte, aber Eure Beschreibung ihrer hat mich tief berührt. Sie war unbeschreiblich schön. Jeder würde sich glücklich schätzen, wenn so über einen gesprochen würde." Aufmunternd lächelte sie Haldir ein, versuchte ihn zu stärken. "Glaubt es mir. Sagt es Ihr einfach so."  
"Würde es denn auch Euch erfreuen?" Haldirs Stimme zitterte leicht, doch war dies nur für ein elbisches Gehört wahrnehmbar. Er glaubte, sein Herz werde ihm gleich in der Brust zerspringen, so schnell raste es. Gebannt starrte er auf ihre Lippen. Wie diese wohl schmeckten?  
Ein leicht roter Schimmer lag auf Ríans Wangen als sie stumm nickte, zu sehr befürchtete sie, dass ihre Stimme brechen würde, sollte sie sprechen.  
"Das beruhigt mich, doch werde ich noch etwas warten, bevor ich ihr das gestehen werde", erklärte der Elb leise, aber erleichtert. "Es tat gut mit Euch darüber zu sprechen, lasst uns uns noch einmal treffen, wenn Ihr nicht hier arbeiten müsst."  
Freudig, wenn auch tief drinnen enttäuscht, stimmte sie seinem Vorschlag zu.

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Sie will mich wieder sehen", flötete Haldir, während er aufgeregt um Erestor und Melreth herum sprang. Er war einfach zu aufgeregt, ob der geplanten Begegnung am Nachmittag. Seine beiden Begleiter warfen sich nur wissende Blicke zu, sie freuten sich für den Jüngeren.  
"Mit was hast du sie bestochen?", neckte Melreth den aufgedrehten Elben, der nur empört die Wangen aufblähte  
"Lass ihn dien ersten Rausch der Liebe genießen. Ich befürchte, ich war auch nicht anders. Frage einfach einmal Elrond danach." In Erestors Augen lag ein abwesender Ausdruck, man sah ihm deutlich an, wie er an seine ersten Begegnungen mit Melreth dachte. Eben jene und Haldir lächelten sich an - sie kannten den Berater gut genug um seinen Gedanken folgen zu können. Noch ließen sie ihn ein wenig träumen, als ein Dienstbote sich ihnen näherte.

"Herr, ich muss mit Euch sprechen." Höflich verneigte er sich vor dem stolzen Berater. "Gil-galad schickt mich Euch auszurichten, dass ein Bote aus Eregion eingetroffen ist."  
Nur kurz verabschiedete sich der Noldo, ehe er an der Seite des Dienstboten hinfort eilte. Melreth und Haldir sprachen danach nicht mehr über das bevorstehende Treffen, viel mehr herrschte die Sorge um ihr Volk in Eregion vor.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Zwei Wochen waren seit ihrer ersten Begegnung vergangen, und das Feuer seiner Gefühle war nicht weniger geworden - vielmehr hatte Haldir begonnen, sie auch wegen vieler kleiner Dinge zu verehren. Er bewunderte Ríans wachen Geist, ihre Neugier. Genauso wie ihre ruhige Art das Schicksal anzunehmen. Als er einmal zu einem Noteinsatz gerufen wurde, hatte sie nur gelächelt und ihn gehen lassen. Noch immer verzauberten ihn ihre leuchteten Augen und der wiegende Gang, der so viel Erotik für ihn ausstrahlte. Doch noch immer hatte er nicht den Mut gefunden ihr zu gestehen, was er fühlte. Dies wollte er nun ändern.  
An diesem Nachmittag hatten sie sich außerhalb Mithlonds getroffen und saßen nun gemütlich im hohen Gras, während ihre Pferde etwas abseits grasten. Wie fast jedes Mal beobachtete Haldir jede ihrer Bewegungen, als sie Gänseblümchen zu einem Kranz zusammenband. Völlig in diese Aufgabe vertieft bemerkte sie nicht, wie angespannt er war, wie sehr ihm etwas auf der Seele lastete. Nach langem zögern holte er endlich tief Luft.

"Rían, erinnert Ihr Euch noch an unser Gespräch am ersten Abend?" Háldir war stolz auf sich, wie sicher seine Stimme klang, auch wenn er sich selbst überhaupt nicht so fühlte.  
Aus ihren eigenen Gedanken gerissen blinzelte die junge Frau ihn kurz an ehe sie bestätigend nickte.  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich - habt Ihr es ihr endlich gestanden?"  
Noch einmal musste Haldir kurz seinen Mut zusammen nehmen. Es war für ihn noch schwerer als er erwartet hatte.  
"Nein, noch nicht... aber..."  
"Wie, noch nicht? Ständig verbringt Ihr Eure Zeit mit mir, ohne Euch um Eure Angebetete zu kümmern? Ohne Ihr auch nur zu versuchen näher zu kommen? Ihr solltet Euch schämen!" Auch wenn es sie schmerzte zu wissen, dass sie den Elben dann seltener sehen würde, wünschte sie ihm, dass er sein Glück fand.  
"Doch... ich wollte es ihr jetzt sagen", erwiderte Haldir lahm. Ihr Ausbruch hatte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
"Was sitzt Ihr dann noch hier herum?", fuhr Rían ihn an, sprang auf und wollte schon zu den Pferden laufen, als sie seine warme, starke Hand an ihrem Arm fühlte. Erstaunt wirbelte sie herum, blickte auf den vor ihr knienden Elben hinab. Sein durchdringender Blick verunsicherte sie.  
"Wieso - das ist doch völlig klar", begann er lächelnd. "Ihr seid diejenige, die mein Herz berührt hat. Ihr seid diejenige, in deren Gegenwart ich jede freie Sekunde sein möchte. Ihr seid diejenige, in die ich mich auf den ersten Blick verliebt habe."

Sprachlos starrte Rían auf Haldir nieder. Wie konnte das sein? Er war ein Elb und sie nur ein Mensch. Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf, wehrte sich jedoch nicht, als er sie zu sich hinab zog.  
"Warum sagt Ihr nichts?", flüsterte Haldir leise, als sie endlich auch vor ihm kniete. Zaghaft hob er die Hand, fuhr ihr durch die kupfernen Haare, die im Sonnenlicht glänzten und in denen kleine Flammen zu tanzen schienen. Er genoss das seidige Gefühl der einzelnen Strähnen, die um seine Finger glitten, beobachtete fasziniert, wie Rían die Augen schloss und sich gegen seine Hand lehnte, die Berührungen zu genießen schien.  
"Weil mir die Worte fehlen, mein Glück zu beschreiben."  
Mit einem leuchten in den Augen beugte Haldir sich zu ihr hinab, berührte ihre Lippen mit den seinen und zog sie mit sich ins hohe Gras.

Stunden später lagen sie noch immer beisammen, streichelten den Körper des anderen. Mit jeder Sekunde war Haldir neu fasziniert von Ríans bloßem Leib, den sanften Kurven, die ihm runder und weiblicher erschienen, als er es je bei einer Elbenmaid gesehen hatte. Doch auch sie schien fasziniert von ihm, hatte immer wieder neugierig jede seiner empfindlichen Stellen erkundet. Er war überrascht gewesen, wie forsch sie war, erst recht, nachdem sie ihm gestanden hatte, dass er ihr erster Liebhaber war.  
"Es ist wahrlich so, wie ich es mir an dem ersten Abend überlegte", sinnierte Rían leise an seine Brust geschmiegt, als ein kühler Windhauch sie erschauern ließ. "Du bist so sanft, wie du aussiehst, so leidenschaftlich, wie du sprichst und so hingebungsvoll, wie du wirkst."

"Dir wird kalt, lass uns zurückkehren." Sanft strich er über ihren bloßen Rücken, küsste sie noch einmal liebevoll, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sie sich beide ankleideten. "Sag mir, wann werden wir uns wieder sehen?"  
Lächelnd sah Rían zu dem Elben auf, versank in seinen blauen Augen, fuhr ehrfürchtig durch das weiche, silbrige Haar. Sie wusste, jetzt musste sie es zur Sprache bringen. Unsicher wandte sie sich ab, brach eine der Apfelblüten ab, die sie nachdenklich zwischen den Händen drehte.  
"Darüber möchte ich erst mit meinem Vater reden."  
"Ich verstehe - ich hoffe, er gibt uns seinen Segen - Melethril."  
"Das bedeutet Geliebte..." Sie hatte mehrere Jahre Sindarin gelernt, so verstand sie das Kompliment und ein Strahlen erhellte ihr sommersprossiges Gesicht. "Ja, ich hoffe auch, dass er uns seinen Segen gibt."

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass du dich in einen der Erstgeborenen verliebt hast?", fragte Ríans Vater mürrisch, während er seine Tochter ungehalten musterte. Erst vor wenigen Minuten war sie heimgekehrt und hatte ihm die Nachricht überbracht, sie habe sich in Haldir verliebt. Auch wenn er den Elben kannte und schätzte, so war er skeptisch. "Dir ist seine Natur wirklich bewusst?"

Verständnislosigkeit stand in ihrem Blick geschrieben, als ihr Vater sie das fragte. Seufzend ließ er die Schultern sinken, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Kind, ist dir bewusst, das er unsterblich ist? Dass er nie altern wird, während du verblassen und sterben wirst? Er ist immer noch jung, kräftig, während den Körper krank und schwach wird. Sein Herz wird brechen, wenn er dich zu Grabe tragen muss. Binde ihn nicht an dich!"  
"Aber..." Er erkannte deutlich, dass sie sich bisher noch keine Gedanken zu diesem Thema gemacht hatte.  
"Kind, vielleicht hast du davon geträumt, wie es wäre seine Gemahlin zu sein, doch... Wenn er sich so weit auf dich einlässt, wird er mit dir vergehen. Nach deinem Tod wird ihn der Lebenswille verlassen und er wird schwinden. Nur um in Mandos Hallen ein freudlosen weiteres Dasein zu führen. Immer in der Sehnsucht nach deiner Seele, doch wird er sie nie erreichen können, denn diese ist weiter gereist, als die Seelen der Erstgeborenen es vermögen." Sanft umarmte er seine Tochter, während er die ersten Tränen auf ihren Wangen erkannte, als ihr die Bedeutung dessen bewusst wurde, was er ihr erklärt hatte.  
"Ich kann euch beide nicht daran hindern euch zu lieben, doch werde ich niemals mein Einverständnis zu einem Bündnis geben. Seid zusammen, seid glücklich, solange die Liebe in euch ist, doch reiße ihn nicht ins Verderben."

"Ihr wisst viel über mein Volk", sprach Haldir leise, zu berührt war er von den Worten gewesen. Ohne einen Laut war er an die Tür getreten und hatte dem Ausbruch von Ríans Vater gelauscht. Einen tiefen Respekt empfand er vor diesem Mann.  
Dieser sah überrascht auf, blickte direkt in die forschen Augen des Elben.  
"Mich faszinierte die Geschichte Berens und Lúthiens vom ersten Male an, da ich sie hörte. Seither habe ich soviel versucht zu lernen, wie es mir möglich war." Etwas hilflos zuckte der Mann die Schultern, ehe er seine Tochter sanft in die Arme Haldirs schob. "Macht sie glücklich, aber verliert Euch nicht zu sehr. Dafür seid Ihr noch zu jung."

**x.x.x.x.x**

Über Kommentare würden wir uns sehr freuen. Aber bedenkt, dies ist eine Ficletreihe, sie ist nicht darauf ausgelegt in alles Länge zu beschreiben wie Haldir sich verliebt. Vielmehr steht seine Entwicklung im Vordergrund und die wird einige Jahre dauern.

und hier noch die **Outtakes**:

klein Fiz schreibt: "Mit offenem Mund starrte er die goldbraune Erscheinung an" - Vals Kommi im Hintergrund: "Gut durchgebraten?"  
gut, klein Fiz bemerkt ihren Fehler und schreibt: "goldbraunhaarige Erscheinung..." und meint: "Mist, warum muss ich jetzt bei dem ganzen Fell an einen Gorilla denken?"  
Jippi, Haldir verliebt sich in einen Affen  
wär doch mal ne Geile Mary Sue - mit einem Affen in der Hauptrolle  
So sah der Satz dann zwischendrin aus: Mit offenem Mund starrte er die haarige Erscheinung an.

Fiz mal wieder am schreiben:  
"Ich erinnere mich an Erestors Idee. Es freut mich jemanden zu treffen, der lernen will. Auch wenn ich selbst nicht oft die Geduld aufbrachte meinem Kehrmeister zu lauschen, so bewundere ich jeden, der dies vollbringt."- interessanter Gedanke - Haldir mir Besen in der Hand und Erestor erklärt ihm, wie man damit umgeht

Fiz wieder am tippseln:  
Er glaubte, sein Herz werde ihm gleich in der Prust zerspringen, so schnell raste es.  
ja, genau PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUST (grins)

Und wieder Fiz:  
"Mit was hast du sie bestochen?", neckte Melreth den aufgedrehten Elben, der nur empört die Backen aufblähte - Val: ich stell mir grade vor, wie Haldirs Hintern anschwellt und platzt.

Schon wieder Fiz:  
Mit einem leuchten in den Augen beugte Haldir sich zu ihr hinab, berührte seine Lippen mit den ihren.  
Jetzt ist Haldir schon zur Frau mutiert

Wie man sieht, irgendwie neige ich zu seltsamen Verschreibern... Valinja hatte mehr Glück, aber sie hat auch nicht ganz soviel geschrieben (fies grins)


End file.
